Bear
| alias = Bear | age = | species = New God | gender = Male | hair color = Red | eye color = Black | relatives = | affiliation = Forever People | powers = Super strength | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 117 | voice = Bill Fagerbakke }} Bear is a New God from New Genesis and a member of the Forever People. Personality Bear is rash and impulsive at times, and eager to throw his strength into any fight. However, he is actually quite kind natured. Physical appearance Bear has brown skin, long red hair a little bit below his shoulders, and a black headband with a large black gem on it. He has very large red eyebrows. He has a vest that seems to be made out of fur from an animal, and his skin has blue stripes on his arm. He wears a black wristband that goes onto one part of his hand and on his wrist. He has large, baggy, green pants, and wears black and white sandals. History 2010 The Forever people arrived on Earth to track down the New Genesphere. After they discovered it was on the planet, Bear vowed to take care of whoever stole it. When they found the New Genesphere, Bear was ready to fight its passenger, Superboy. Vykin had to restrain him, and after Motherbox informed them Superboy was not the thief, Bear showed his lighter nature. He introduced himself, and they decided to track the stolen technology together. They found the rescue drill and Intergang at the Metropolis Federal Reserve. After their initial attack was beaten back, the Forever People merged into Infinity-Man. Intergang was defeated, but Bruno Mannheim and his men escaped. After extracting information from Whisper A'Daire, the group set out to a hangar, where they found Intergang. When they wanted to merge into Infinity-Man again, Desaad showed himself, and Ugly threw a Fatherbox into the transformation. The evil Infinity-Man was defeated by Superboy and Sphere, who took damage in the process. The Forever People healed her, and decided to leave the New Genesphere with Superboy. They then returned to New Genesis. 2018 The Forever People investigated an attack on bugs supposedly carried out by Orion, even though he was off-world at the time. Bear arrived at Superboy and Miss Martian's house in Happy Harbor. He hugged Superboy enthusiastically, and was introduced to his fiancee M'gann. Bear congratulated the happy couple, but sadly reveals that celebration must wait and informs them of the trouble on New Genesis. M'gann telepathically linked everyone so Bear could explain the situation on New Genesis. After that, Bear and the Team departed for New Genesis via Boom Tube. Powers and abilities * Super strength: Bear is much stronger than the other Forever People. ** Super leap: Using his strength, he can leap great heights and distances. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Bear's name is "Big Bear". He is married to Beautiful Dreamer. * This is Bear's second animated appearance. He made a cameo in the Justice League episode "Twilight, Part II". References Category:A to Z Category:Forever People Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:New Gods